


Pride

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Proud Mama McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harris gives Melissa pride in her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

She sits down across the desk from him, hands folded in her lap, trying not to look uncomfortable even though he makes her feel that way with his cool, unwavering gaze. She clears her throat and meets his eyes with a confidence that isn't all that she wants it to be, but will have to do anyway.

"What has Scott done this time?" She asks, leaning back in her chair.

"Nothing terrible this time around. In fact, I'm rather surprised by his recent turn around. He is actually attending my class and passing it." Harris answers, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

"Well, that's good news." She says, relaxing further. She knows that Scott had told her that he was turning over a new leaf, but to have a teacher confirm it was a relief.

"i'd imagine it is." Mr. Harris replies with a nod, passing her a graded test with Scott's name on it.

There's a red letter A on the front of the packet and pride blooms in her chest, fierce and bright. She smiles at Mr. Harris. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Tell Scott he should keep up this behavior because whatever he's done, it's working for him." Harris says and goes back to shuffling through his papers once more.

"I will. Thank you." She stands and walks out of the classroom, folding the test and tucking into her purse. 

She grins all the way home, so proud of her son.


End file.
